


winter contradiction

by mxsqmx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles Without Plot, I wrote this while waiting for my foods to come, M/M, it's plain rlly, short short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsqmx/pseuds/mxsqmx
Summary: he could just pull himself away from the brown haired, he should.but no is an option too, isn’t it?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 8





	winter contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> idk what I'm going to write since this is an impulsive fanfic with no plot but i do hope you'll enjoy it! oh and lowers caps intended.

renjun hates it when he woke up early, he couldn't even get out of the bed and do some productive activities.

not when donghyuck's arms were circling around his waist as if he's going to fall into a deep pit and donghyuck is refraining him from doing so. he could just pull himself away from the brown haired, he should. but no is an option too, isn’t it?

so renjun decided to indulge in their morning cuddles, it’s freezing outside anyway and donghyuck’s warm embrace is enough to subdue all the coldness from the negative temperature outside.

he nuzzled into donghyuck’s chest and took the hand on his back, intertwining it. a smile appeared on renjun’s face, him and his boyfriend’s hands fit each other perfectly. his eyes were getting droopy despite of that, he tried to stop himself from drifting back to sleep.

then donghyuck's morning voice dangerously near to renjun's ear, whispered, “ just go to sleep, we have nothing to do today right? let's cuddle some more. ” maybe because donghyuck was still drowsy that he doesn't realize the adorable wish he told renjun to grant.

if it wasn't for the drowsiness, he would never boldly state his wishes. and renjun promised himself that he'll help donghyuck to be more courageous.

renjun pulled away from donghyuck’s chest and softly put a hand on top of his cheek, caressing it with his thumb. a smile slowly adorned donghyuck’s face, renjun found himself melting over it.

“ I love you. ” renjun left a quick yet tender peck on donghyuck’s lips before closing his eyes and letting himself drift to sleep.

donghyuck slightly opened his eyes and peeked at the sleeping face of his love, a bashful grin formed on his face.

“ I love you too, always. ” he said.

although the temperature outside is negatively freezing, the warmth of the two boyfriends crashing through stereotypes was enough to subdued the winter. it was spring between the two, renjun and donghyuck.


End file.
